Стенограммы/Сверхскоростная соковыжималка 6000
Русская стенограмма = :стук :Флаттершай: А, кто это? Ещё темно... Ах! :Радуга Дэш: Поднимайся, начинается сезон яблочного сока! :Флаттершай: Ох, где мы? Что за спешка? :Радуга Дэш: Спешка? Ты не помнишь прошлый год? Или позапрошлый? Вообще, каждый сезон яблочного сока. :Флаттершай: Ну, э-э... :Радуга Дэш: Пинки Пай! Она встаёт в очередь раньше нас, и у них всегда заканчивается сок. :Флаттершай: Пожалуй, я... :Радуга Дэш: Но не в этом году! В этом году я буду там ещё до рассвета и выпью столько сока, сколько захочу. И посмеюсь, когда она не получит ничего. Идеальный план. Я даже куплю бутылку сока, и припрячу её, а потом буду пить её понемногу у неё на глазах... А-а! :Флаттершай: Радуга, похоже, у других пони возникла та же идея. Ух ты, Пинки. Мне нравится твоя новая причёска. :Радуга Дэш: Кто все эти пони? :Пинки Пай: Это так чудесно! Я не могла заснуть! Я так рада началу сезона яблочного сока! Мне пришла в голову идея поставить здесь палатку. Я сказала об этом другим, они согласились, что это блестящая идея, и теперь все здесь! Да-а! О, здесь много пони. Надеюсь, сока хватит всем. :Радуга Дэш: Гр-р... :Сумеречная Искорка: Чудесно, Спайк. Сегодня открытие сезона сока. :Спайк: Да. Это означает, что через тридцать дней начнётся сезон сапфиров! :Эпплджек: Прошу внимания. Сезон яблочного сока объявляется официально открытым. :Эпплджек: Простите, на сегодня всё. :Пони: О-о... :Радуга Дэш: Сюрприз-сюрприз. Опять всё закончилось! :Карамелька: Да. Вечная история! :Флаттершай: Вообще-то, я не против... :Радуга Дэш: Почему не хватает сока на всех? Хотя бы на меня. :Пони: Да! Почему? Не понимаю. Как так может быть? :Эпплджек: Подождите! Мы делаем всё, чтобы улучшить снабжение. :Карамелька: Ты всегда это говоришь! :Эпплджек: И это всегда правда. Сок семьи Эппл с любовью и заботой. И только из яблок высшего качества. Простите, но этот рецепт требует времени. Наберитесь терпения. Подождите до завтра. :Пинки Пай: Она абсолютно права. Не нужно спешить. В этом году сок - само совершенство. :Флаттершай: Э, Пинки Пай... :Пинки Пай: Я не забуду сок, который сейчас пила. Это было мгновение, которое никогда не повторится! :Радуга Дэш: Гр-р... :сигнал :Эпплджек: Что это может быть? :Эппл Блум: Договорились! :Пони: Ах. :Бабуля Смит: Не так быстро! У этой машины нет той души, которую мы вкладываем в наш сок. :Эппл Блум: Но если это сработает, мы сможем сделать счастливыми всех пони в городе. :Эпплджек: Даже не знаю. Мы всегда делали сок по одному рецепту. :Большой Маки: Н-да. :Флим: Сделаем так: от вас яблоки. :Флэм: От нас Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6 000. :Флим и Флэм: Потом мы делим всю полученную прибыль. :Флим: Семьдесят пять. :Флэм: На двадцать пять. :Эппл Блум: Идёт... :Эпплджек: Подожди. Кто получит семьдесят пять? :Флим: Мы, естественно. :Флэм: И мы снабдим машину магической энергией бесплатно. :Эпплджек: Продажа сока помогает нам держаться на плаву в зимний период. Мы можем лишиться всего, если согласимся. :Флим и Флэм: Итак? Ваше решение? :Большой Маки: Э-нет. :Флим: Хм. Хорошо. Если вы отказываетесь быть партнёрами, тогда нам придётся стать конкурентами. :Эпплджек: Вы не посмеете. :Флим: Вот как? :Флэм: Пожалуйста, не переживайте. Теперь каждому из вас хватит яблочного сока. :Флим: И ваше производство перестанет существовать. :Бабуля Смит, Большой Маки, Эппл Блум и Эпплджек: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Думаешь о Флиме и Флэме? :Спайк: Бабуля Смит говорит, что они вас просто пугают. :Эпплджек: Не уверена. Возможно, они всерьёз хотят лишить производства. :Эппл Блум: Всё, последняя крошка. :Радуга Дэш: Неужели? Хэй! :Пони: О-о... :Эппл Блум: Придётся прийти завтра. :Пони: Завтра? Опять? :Флим: Мне кажется, у вас проблема. :Флэм: Неужели? Опять кончился сок! :Флим: Что тут у нас? Кто хочет кружечку? :Флэм: Не волнуйтесь. Сверхскоростная соковыживалка 6 000 сделает для вас сок. :Эпплджек: Вы не можете продавать этот сок! Он сделан из яблок семьи Эппл. :Радуга Дэш: Это что, злая шутка? :Флим: Не переживайте. В Эквестрии много яблок. Мы найдём другие, и нашего сока хватит на весь Понивилль. :Пони: Ах! :Эппл Блум: Вы не представляете, сколько сока мы сделаем! :Пони: Ах! :Бабуля Смит: Дело не в скорости, малышка. Дело в качестве. :Пони: Эх... :Радуга Дэш: Мне всё равно, какой сок! Мне не досталось ни капли! :Флим: Взгляните на этих бедных недовольных пони. :Эппл Блум: Самый лучший сок в Понивилле делаем мы! :Эпплджек: Качество нашего сока известно. :Флим: Давайте это проверим. :Эппл Блум: В любом месте, в любое время! :Бабуля Смит: Ты замолчишь? :Флэм: За один час наша машина сделает столько сока, что его хватит на весь город. :Эппл Блум: А мы за сорок пять минут! :Пони: Что? Сорок пять минут? :Бабуля Смит: Хватит, Эппл Блум. Успокойся. :Флим: В чём дело, Бабуля Смит? Боишься? :Бабуля Смит: Что ты сказал, сынок? :Флим: Если вы так уверены в своём соке, то в чём проблема? :Бабуля Смит: Завтра утром! Здесь! :Флэм: Но, боюсь, что у нас нет яблок. :Бабуля Смит: Можете использовать наш южный сад! Уж очень хочется втолковать вам, как нужно делать сок! :Флим: Отлично! Заключим пари. Тот, кто сделает за час больше бочек, получит исключительное право продавать сок в Понивилле. :Бабуля Смит: И когда мы одержим победу, чтобы я вас, болтунов, больше не видела в наших краях! :Флэм: Итак, друзья, до завтра. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не беспокойся, Эпплджек. Уверена, вы завтра победите. :Эпплджек: Надеюсь. Иначе мы лишимся нашей фермы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек, ты уверена, что это хорошая идея? :Эпплджек: Наша семья абсолютно уверена, что способна победить. :Эппл Блум: И потом, нельзя называть Бабулю трусихой. :Мэр: Прошу внимания. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, удачи. :Эпплджек: Спасибо, Искорка. Посмотрим. :Мэр: У команд есть на то, чтобы сделать как можно больше сока. После чего бочки будут подсчитаны, и победитель станет единственным поставщиком сока для всего Понивилля. :Пони: Ах! Ух ты. :Мэр: Команды готовы? :Эпплджек: Готовы. :Флим и Флэм: Готовы. :Мэр: Тогда... начнём! :Бабуля Смит: Плохое. Это хорошее. :Эпплджек: Отлично! Мы уже наполнили целую бочку. :Эппл Блум: А у них наверняка нет даже... :Бабуля Смит, Большой Маки и Эппл Блум: А? :Эпплджек: Сосредоточься, Эппл Блум. Нам нужно забыть об этих ребятах, если мы хотим победить. :Эппл Блум: Прости! Поднажмите, Бабуля, мы отстаём. :Бабуля Смит: Эх. Хорошее. Плохое. :Эпплджек: Отдохнёшь потом, Большой Маки. Давай, давай! :Рарити: Это так ужасно! Даже при самой большой скорости Эпплы делают одну бочку, а близнецы три. :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, Мисс Мэр, могут ли почётные члены семьи оказать помощь? :Мэр: Э-э, точно не знаю. Флим, Флэм, вы не против, если почётные члены семьи помогут им? :Флим: Вы серьёзно? :Флэм: Да пусть им помогает хоть весь Кантерлот. Они всё равно проиграли. :Мэр: Ну, кажется, всё в порядке. Эпплджек, что скажешь? :Эпплджек: Будет здорово, если вся семья поможет нам. :Пинки Пай, Радуга Дэш, Рарити и Флаттершай: Отлично! :Сумеречная Искорка: Значит так, мы не допустим, чтобы наших друзей лишили фермы. :Пинки Пай, Радуга Дэш, Рарити и Флаттершай: Да! :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай, помоги Эпплджек с деревьями. :Флаттершай: Хорошо. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай, ты будешь ловить яблоки. :Пинки Пай: Да, сэр! Мэм, сэр! :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити, у тебя острый глаз. Поможешь Бабуле сортировать яблоки. :Рарити: Конечно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга, сумеешь помочь Большому Маки? :Радуга Дэш: Запросто! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну что ж, давайте спасём ферму! :Пинки Пай, Радуга Дэш, Рарити и Флаттершай: Хорошо! :Пинки Пай: Там, Эппл Блум, не упусти! :Эппл Блум: Сзади, Пинки Пай! :Бабуля Смит: Хорошее, плохое, плохое, хорошее. :Рарити: Славное, жуткое, жуткое, славное. :Сумеречная Искорка: Судя по этим цифрам, мы делаем пять бочек на их три. :Пони: Ура! :Эпплджек: Энергичнее! Мы им покажем! :Флим: Ну же, брат, надо ускорить темп! :Флэм: Да! Удвоим энергию! :Флим: Попробуем ещё что-нибудь.! :Флэм: Я знаю, брат мой! :Флим: Отлично, Флэм! Это верх производительности! :Флим и Флэм: Да! :Сумеречная Искорка: Давай, Радуга, продолжай! :Радуга Дэш: Если мы хотим победить, сейчас не до контроля качества! :Бабуля Смит: Не мешай! Одно плохое яблоко всё испортит! :Радуга Дэш: Эпплджек, помоги! :Эпплджек: Какой смысл в победе, если нужно хитрить? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нужно просто поднажать! Вперёд, пони! :Радуга Дэш: Ладно. Ускоримся! :Мэр: Время вышло! Один, два, три... :Сумеречная Искорка: Я горжусь тобой. :Эпплджек: Спасибо. :Сумеречная Искорка: Твоя честность не останется... без награды. :Мэр: Флим и Флэм победили. :Пони: А? Что? :Эппл Блум: Что? Что? :Эпплджек: Мы проиграли? :Флим: Да. Очень жаль, Эпплы. :Флэм: Вам придётся поискать новую работу, она уже не будет так соответствовать вашему имени. :Флим: Нужно снести все эти старые здания и построить новые. :Флэм: Почему бы и нет, брат? Это ведь больше не владения семьи Эппл. Как насчёт "Флим Флэм Фмлдс"? :Радуга Дэш: Я выжму из вас все соки! :Эпплджек: Нет, Радуга. Это уговор. :Флим и Флэм: смеются :Эпплджек: Ну что ж, я поздравляю вас. Теперь эта ферма в Понивилле станет вашей. Пойдёмте. Соберём наши вещи. :Флим: Не переживайте. Сока теперь более, чем достаточно. :Флим и Флэм: смеются :Эпплджек: Ну что же вы? Давайте. Всё в порядке. :Пинки Пай: плачет :Флэм: Пей, Понивилль! До дна. :Пони: Фу-у! :Черри Берри: Что это за вкус? :Бон-Бон: У меня тут камушки. :Комет Тэйл: Я не заплачу за эту гадость ни цента! :Флэм: Не заплатите ни одного цента? :Пони: Нет! :Флим и Флэм: шепчут :Флэм: А две кружки за один цент? :Пони: Нет! :Флим и Флэм: Два цента за бочку? :Пони: Нет! :Флэм: Кажется, здесь в Понивилле мы столкнулись с небольшой проблемой. :Флим: Никому не нужна наша продукция. В следующий город? :Флэм: В следующий город. Вперёд, Флим. :Флим: Вперёд, Флэм. :Эпплджек: Они уехали. :Сумеречная Искорка: Значит, ваша семья всё ещё в деле! :Карамелька: И у нас снова будет высококачественный сок. :Эппл Блум: Благодаря этому состязанию, мы сделали достаточно сока для всего города. :Пони: Ха-ха! Да! :Эпплджек: Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. Хочу поделиться своими мыслями. Кхе-кхе. Я не узнала ничего нового! Ведь я была права. Если всё делаешь качественно и правильно, то твоя работа будет говорить сама за себя. Конечно, я могла бы сказать, что мои друзья всегда готовы мне, я могу на них положиться. Но суть в том, что это я знала всегда. |-| Английская стенограмма = :knocking :Fluttershy: yawns Who could that be? It's still dark! :crash :Rainbow Dash: C'mon, Fluttershy! Cider season's about to start! :Fluttershy: squee shrieks Oh, where are we? What's the rush? :Rainbow Dash: The rush? Don't you remember what happened last year? Or the year before that? Or pretty much any cider season ever? :Fluttershy: Um, well, uh– :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie. She always ends up ahead of us in line, and then they always run out of cider! :Fluttershy: I guess I– :Rainbow Dash: Well, not this year! This year I'm gonna get there before sunrise, so I can drink all the cider I want and laugh when she doesn't get any! It's the perfect plan. Y'know, I might even buy some cider and hold onto it for a while, drinking it drop by drop in front of her– gasps :Fluttershy: Gee, Rainbow Dash. It looks like a few other ponies had the same idea. :noise :Fluttershy: Oh, gosh, Pinkie. I love your new style. :Rainbow Dash: Who are all these ponies?! :Pinkie Pie: Isn't this great? I couldn't sleep last night 'cause I was so excited about cider season, and I had this brilliant idea to come down here and camp out, so I told a few others about it and they all thought it was a great idea too, and now it's just a big old cider party! Woo-hoo! Oh, gosh, that's a lot of ponies. Hope they don't run out before you get any. :Rainbow Dash: growls :Twilight Sparkle: Isn't this exciting, Spike? Opening day of cider season! :Spike: Yeah! That means it's only thirty more days 'til sapphire season! :Applejack: megaphone Attention, everypony! Cider season is now officially open! :Ponies: chattering :clinking :clunking repeatedly :Rainbow Dash: growls :fizzling :Applejack: Heh. Sorry, everypony! That's it for today! :Ponies: Awww. :Rainbow Dash: Surprise, surprise. You ran out again! :Caramel: Yeah, you always run out! :Fluttershy: For the record, I don't mind– :Rainbow Dash: Why can't you make enough cider for all of us? Or at least for me! :Ponies: general complaining :Applejack: Hold on, everypony. We've done our best to improve supply this year- :Caramel: You always say that! :Applejack: And it's always true. But Apple family cider is made with love and integrity, and only the highest quality apples in Equestria. Sorry, but that recipe takes time. :Ponies: complaining :Applejack: If y'all just be patient, we'll have plenty more tomorrow. :Pinkie Pie: She's right, y'know! You can't rush perfection! And this year's batch was perfection! :Fluttershy: Uh, Pinkie Pie– :Pinkie Pie: I'll never forget the cider I just drank! It was a moment in time that will never exist again. sighs :Rainbow Dash: growls :honk :noises :Applejack: What in Equestria is that? :bang :Flim ::Well, lookie what we got here, brother of mine, it's the same in every town ::Ponies with thirsty throats, dry tongues, and not a drop of cider to be found ::Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary despair :Flam ::That the key that they need to solve this sad cider shortage you and I will share :Ponies: chattering :and Flam ::Well you've got opportunity ::In this very community :Flam ::He's Flim :Flim ::He's Flam :and Flam ::We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers ::Traveling salesponies nonpareil :Pinkie Pie: Nonpa-what? :Flim ::Nonpareil, and that's exactly the reason why, you see ::No pony else in this whole place will give you such a chance to be where you need to be ::And that's a new world, with tons of cider ::Fresh squeezed and ready for drinking :Flam ::More cider than you could drink in all your days of thinking :Rainbow Dash: I doubt that. :and Flam ::So take this opportunity :Flam, and Crowd ::In this very community :Flam ::He's Flim :Flim ::He's Flam :and Flam ::We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers ::Traveling salesponies :Flam, and Crowd ::Nonpareil :Flim ::I suppose by now you're wondering 'bout our peculiar mode of transport :Flam ::I say, our mode of locomotion :Flim ::And I suppose by now you're wondering, where is this promised cider? :Flam ::Any horse can make a claim and any pony can do the same :Flim ::But my brother and I have something most unique and superb ::Unseen at any time in this big new world :and Flam ::And that's opportunity :Flim ::Folks, it's the one and only, the biggest and the best :Flam ::The unbelievable :Flim ::Unimpeachable :Flam ::Indispensable :Flim ::I-can't-believe-able :and Flam ::Flim Flam Brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 :Flam: What d'you say, sister? :Rarity: faints :Crowd ::Oh, we got opportunity ::In this very community ::Please, Flim, please, Flam, help us out of this jam ::With your Flim Flam Brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 :Flim: Young filly, I would be ever so honored if you might see fit to let my brother and I borrow some of your delicious, and might I add spellbindingly fragrant apples for our little demonstration here? :Applejack: Uh, sure, I guess. :Crowd ::Opportunity, in our community :Flam ::Ready, Flim? :Flim ::Ready, Flam? :and Flam ::Let's bing bang zam! :Flim: And show these thirsty ponies a world of delectable cider! :Crowd ::Cider, cider, cider, cider... until Granny Smith interrupts :Flim: Watch closely, my friends! :Flam ::The fun begins! :Flim: Now, here's where the magic happens. Right here in this heaving, roiling, cider-press-boiling guts of the very machine, those apples plucked fresh are right now as we speak being turned into grade-A, top-notch, five-star, blow-your-horseshoes-off, one-of-a-kind cider! :Flam ::Feel free to take a sneak peek! :Smith ::Now wait, you fellers, hold it! ::You went and over-sold it! ::I guarantee that what you have there won't compare ::For the very most important ingredient ::Can't be added or done expedient ::And it's quality, friends, Apple Acres' quality and care! :Flim ::Well, Granny, I'm glad you brought that up, my dear, I say I'm glad you brought that up ::You see that we are very picky when it comes to cider if you'll kindly try a cup :Flam ::Yes, sir, yes, ma'am, this great machine lets just the very best ::So whaddaya say then, Apples? ::Care to step into the modern world ::And put the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to the test? :Crowd ::Cider, cider, cider, cider... until Flim and Flam begin singing :Flim: What do you think, folks? Do you see what the Apples can't? I see it clear as day! I know she does! So does he! C'mon, Ponyville, you know what I'm talking about! :and Flam ::We're saying you've got :Flam, and Crowd ::Opportunity ::In this very community ::He's Flim, he's Flam ::We're the world famous Flim Flam Brothers ::Traveling salesponies nonpareil! :and Flam ::Yeah! :Apple Bloom: You got a deal! :Crowd: chattering :Granny Smith: Not so fast! No way no how that machine matches up with the care we put in our cider! :Apple Bloom: But if it really does work, we could make everypony in town happy! :Applejack: I just don't know, y'all. We've always made cider the same way. :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Huh? :Flim: We'll sweeten the deal. You supply the apples... :Flam: ...We supply the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. :Flim and Flam: Then we split those sweet sweet profits... :Flim: ...Seventy-five... :Flam: ...Twenty-five. :Apple Bloom: Deal– :Applejack: Hold on. Who gets the seventy five? :Flim: Why, us, naturally. :Flam: And, we'll throw in the magic to power the machine for free. :Applejack: Cider sales keep our business afloat through the winter. We'd lose Sweet Apple Acres if we agreed to this. :Flim and Flam: So? What'll it be? :Big McIntosh: No deal. :Flim: Hmph. Very well. If you refuse our generous offer to be partners, then we'll just have to be competitors. :Applejack: You wouldn't dare. :Flim: Oh no? :Flam: Don't you worry, everypony! There'll be plenty of cider for all of you! :Flim: quietly Once we drive Sweet Apple Acres out of business. :Apple family: gasps :Apple Bloom: What? :of bits :clunking :Twilight Sparkle: Still worried about Flim and Flam? :Spike: Granny Smith says they were just blowing hot air. :Applejack: I'm not so sure. They sounded mighty serious when they threatened to run us out of business. :Apple Bloom: That's it! Last cup! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, for Pete's sake! :Crowd: of disappointment :Apple Bloom: C'mon back tomorrow, everypony! :Crowd: complaining :Squeezy 6000 clunking :crunch :Flim: What seems to be the problem here? :Flam: Oh my, oh my, out of cider again? :Flim: What have we here? Who'd like a cup? :Crowd: of excitement :Flam: Don't worry, everypony, we've got the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to make more in an instant! :crunch :Applejack: You can't sell that cider! That's made from Apple family apples! :Rainbow Dash: Is this some kind of cruel joke? :Flim: Don't worry, everypony, there are plenty of apples in Equestria. We'll find some others and make more cider than all of Ponyville can drink! :Crowd: gasps :Apple Bloom: We'll make more cider than you could ever imagine! :Crowd: gasps :Granny Smith: Now, it ain't about the speed, young'un, it's about quality. :Crowd: sighs :Rainbow Dash: Who cares how good the cider is if I'' never get to drink any? :'Flim': Oh, look at these poor, dissatisfied ponies. :'Apple Bloom': Ponyville is Sweet Apple Cider country! :'Applejack': Our cider speaks for itself! :'Flim': Let's put it to the test! :'Apple Bloom': Anywhere, anytime! :'Crowd': muttering :'Granny Smith': Well, that's enough now. :'Flam': With our machine, we can make enough cider in one hour to satisfy this entire town! :'Apple Bloom': We'll do it in 45 minutes! :'Crowd': really? etc. :'Granny Smith': Easy, Apple Bloom, easy. :'Flim': What's the matter, Granny Smith? Chicken? :'Granny Smith': What did you call me, sonny? :'Flim': If you're so confident in your cider, then what's the problem? :'Granny Smith': Tomorrow mornin', right here! :'Flam': But I'm afraid we haven't any... spits ...apples. :'Granny Smith': You can use our south field! It'll be worth it to teach y'all a thing or two about cider making! :'Flim': Excellent; we have a bet. Whoever produces the most barrels in one hour wins the exclusive right to sell cider in Ponyville. :'Granny Smith': And after we beat ya, I don't never want to see you bambahoozlers around here again! :'Crowd': chattering :'Flam': Until tomorrow. :Squeezy 6000 driving off :'Twilight Sparkle': Don't worry, Applejack, I know you'll win tomorrow! :'Applejack': We'd better, 'cause if we don't, we're gonna lose our farm. :'Granny Smith': sniffing :'Applejack': of exertion :'Twilight Sparkle': Applejack? Are you sure this is such a good idea? :'Applejack': Me 'n' the family are... one hundred percent confident... in our cider making capabilities. :'Apple Bloom': And besides, nopony calls Granny a chicken. :'Mayor Mare': megaphone Attention, everypony! :'Twilight Sparkle': Well, good luck. :'Applejack': Thanks, Twilight. We'll need it. :'Mayor Mare': megaphone The teams have one hour to produce as much cider as they can, after which the barrels will be counted and the winner will be named the sole cider provider for all of Ponyville! :'Crowd': gasp :'Mayor Mare': Are both teams ready? :'Granny Smith': snorts :'Applejack': Ready! :'Flim''' and Flam: Ready! :Mayor Mare: Then let's... go! :electricity and vacuum sounds :Granny Smith: Ugh, bad 'un. Good 'un! Bad 'un... :Applejack: Great job, y'all! We've already filled an entire barrel! :Apple Bloom: I'll bet you those guys don't even have– :Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh and Granny Smith: gasps :Apple Bloom: What?! :noises from Cider Squeezy 6000 :Applejack: gulps :and buzzes :thudding :Applejack: C'mon, Apple Bloom, focus! We gotta forget those guys if we're gonna have a chance of winnin'! :Apple Bloom: Sorry, sis! Better keep up, Granny, we're fallin' behind! :Granny Smith: Egh... sniffs Good 'un... Ugh, bad 'un... :Applejack: Rest when it's over, Big McIntosh! Ride! Ride! :Rarity: This is just dreadful. Even at top speed the Apples are only making one barrel to the twins' three! :Twilight Sparkle: Um, Miss Mayor! Are honorary family members allowed to help in the competition? :Mayor Mare: Well, I'm not sure... Flim, Flam, would you object to honorary family members helping? :Flim: Are you kidding? :Flam: We don't care if the whole kingdom of Canterlot helps. It's a lost cause. :Mayor Mare: Hm, I guess it's okay. Applejack? What do you think? :Applejack: I think I'd love to have the rest of my family helpin' out. :Rest of main cast: All right! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, everypony, we're not gonna let those smooth talkers take our friend's farm. :Rest of main cast: Yeah! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, help Applejack with the trees. :Fluttershy: Got it. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, you're on apple catching detail. :Pinkie Pie: Yessir, ma'am, sir! :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, you've got a discerning eye. Help Granny Smith at the quality control station. :Rarity: Of course. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, do you think you can help Big McIntosh press? :Rainbow Dash: In my sleep! :Twilight Sparkle: Alright, everypony, let's save Sweet Apple Acres! :Rest of main cast: All right! :sounds :Pinkie Pie: Over there, Apple Bloom! Don't miss them! :Apple Bloom: Right behind you, Pinkie Pie! :Granny Smith: Good 'un, bad 'un, bad 'un, good 'un... :Rarity: Lovely, horrid, horrid, lovely... :Twilight Sparkle: Based on these figures, we're making five barrels for every three of theirs! :Crowd: cheering :Applejack: Keep it up, everypony! We're back in this! :Flim: spits Come on, brother, we've gotta pick up the pace! :Flam: Right, uh, double the power! :sounds :Flim: We've gotta try something else! :Flam: I've got it, brother of mine. :Squeezy 6000 dinging :Flim: Well done, Flam! We're at top productivity! :Crowd: cheering :Twilight Sparkle: C'mon, Rainbow Dash, keep grinding! :Rainbow Dash: We don't have time for quality control if we wanna win this thing! :Granny Smith: yelps Get back, you! One bad apple spoils the bunch! :Rainbow Dash: Applejack, help me! :Applejack: There's no point in winnin' if we cheat! :Twilight Sparkle: We'll just have to work harder! C'mon, everypony! :Rainbow Dash: All right then, double time! :Mayor Mare: Time's up! :Main cast and Apple family: groans :Crowd: cheering :Mayor Mare: mumbling :Twilight Sparkle: I'm proud of you, Applejack. :Applejack: Thanks. pants :Twilight Sparkle: Integrity like that will always be... rewarded. :Mayor Mare: Flim and Flam win! :Crowd: gasp, "What?", etc. :Apple Bloom: Wh, wh– :Applejack: We... lost? :Flim: Daww, too bad, Apples. :Flam: Guess you'll just have to find a new line of work that doesn't match your names quite so... perfectly. :Flim: Now should we tear down all these tacky old buildings and put up new ones, brother? :Flam: I don't see why not, brother. After all, this isn't Sweet Apple Acres anymore. How about 'Flim Flam Fields'? :Rainbow Dash: I ought to press you into jerk cider! :Applejack: No, Rainbow Dash. A deal's a deal. :Flim and Flam: laughing :Applejack: Congratulations to y'all. The cider business in Ponyville... is yours. C'mon, Apples. Let's go pack up our things. :Flim: Fear not, everypony, there's more than enough cider to go around. :Flim and Flam: laughing :Applejack: Go ahead, everypony. Go on, y'all. It's okay. :Pinkie Pie: crying :Flam: Drink up, Ponyville! Down the hatch! :Ponies: spitting grunting :Cherry Berry: I can't get the taste off my tongue! :Sweetie Drops: Mine's got rocks in it! :Comet Tail: I wouldn't pay one cent for this dreck! :Flam: You wouldn't pay even one cent? :Crowd: No! :Flim and Flam: to each other :Flam: How about two cups for one cent? :Crowd: No! :Flim and Flam: to each other Two bits for a barrel? :Crowd: NO! :Flam: noises It looks like we've encountered a slight... problem here in Ponyville. :Flim: Nopony wants our product. Next town? :Flam: Next town. Let's go, Flim! :Flim: Let's go, Flam! :Squeezy 6000 driving off :Applejack: They're gone. :Twilight Sparkle: That means Sweet Apple Acres is still in business! :Caramel: Plus we can have high quality Apple family cider! :Apple Bloom: Because of this silly competition, we've made enough of our cider for the whole town! :Crowd: cheering :Applejack: Dear Princess Celestia, :I wanted to share my thoughts with you. ''throat I didn't learn anythin'! Ha! I was right all along! If you take your time to do things the right way, your work will speak for itself. Sure I could tell you I learned something about how my friends are always there to help me, and I can count on them no matter what, but truth is, I knew that already too.'' :music :credits en:Transcripts/The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 es:Transcripciones/La Súper Veloz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000 pl:Transkrypty/Super Szybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000 Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон